Mamá Hanji
by K Guz
Summary: Hanji y Levi son mejores amigos, Levi un publicista enamorado de su vecino desde hace un tiempo y Hanji una chica parrandera que vive de fiesta en fiesta por su maldito y jodido ex-novio. Cuando una tarde en la que Hanji decide tomar las riendas de su vida algo fatal sucede: ¡Queda embarazada! Y Levi, con su vida ya hecha, decide ayudarla. Ereri - AU moderno - OOC


ATENCIÓN. Shingeki no Kyojin, así como sus personajes, NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime la llama demoniaca. La trama a continuación es de mi autoría con todo el amor y cariño para quienes amen tanto como yo esta pareja.

El siguiente fic contiene: Ereri (Eren x Levi) | Roces de LeviHan (Levi x Hanji) | AU Moderno | OOC

Si lo que estas buscando es un fic del Levi quedándose con Hanji, temo decirte que este no es el fic que buscas. Este, aunque podría haber situaciones graciosas de Levi y Hanji, no significa que estarán juntos porque este fic es Ereri. Así que, lo siento (lo digo con todo corazón, algún día escribiré uno porque igual los adoro como pareja). Este fic es muy bonito y planeo manejarlo del mejor modo posible, no tendrán muchos capítulos. Espero que les guste y nos acompañen a ver como es que un amigo es capaz de hacer de todo por una amiga.

¡Sin más que añadir, al fic!

* * *

 _Mamá Hanji_

 _Capítulo 1._

 _"Noticias"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Había mil maneras en las cuales mi día podría terminar mal, lo sentía desde que me levantarme temprano esa mañana, tres horas antes de lo habitual. Diría en términos normales que es una agradable casualidad, así podría ir a correr como me lo propuse en año nuevo, meta que no he cumplido ni un solo día desde que lo dije hace cinco meses. En fin, eran las cinco y media y el zumbido del celular cargando me sacaba abruptamente del sueño, por primera vez en semanas, profundo.

− ¿Quién habla? −solté medio dormido, medio enojado.

− A-di-vi-na. −su juguetona voz me hizo sentir una punzada de odio, pero el solo recordar la triste situación de esa persona no hice más que en soltar un lánguido suspiro.

«¡Problemas, problemas!» Gritaba mi subconsciente, encendiendo la luz roja en mi cabeza.

Abrí la puerta del departamento y al salir me topé con el vecino del departamento de enfrente, tan energético como siempre subía como cada día las escaleras en vez de usar el ascensor. Por un segundo me sentí minúsculo, se veía tan fuerte con su ropa de correr y yo tan flácido y fachoso con la ropa de dormir; le miré sin querer con odio mientras los celos me picaban.

− Buen día. −soltó mirándome, con una sonrisa encantadora. «¡Ah! No nos merecemos a alguien tan resplandeciente, nos dejara ciegos cada que nos sonría así».

− Sí, claro. −alcance a decir apático mientras esperaba el ascensor.

Él pasó a mi lado oliendo a sudor y una loción que supe reconocer de la tienda que hay frente a mi trabajo.

− Eso es caro… −susurré patético y la puerta se abrió.

«Atlético y adinerado, mala suerte. Necesitamos algo no tan perfecto».

− ¡AH! ¡Levi! Haz abierto la puerta, que considerado.

− Temía que con lo ebria que vienes tendrías un accidente en el ascensor y terminarías en el piso que no era −como hace una semana.

Llevé a Hanji en mi departamento, como frecuentemente lo hago desde hace ya dos semanas, no sé qué sucede que se pierde hasta tarde en cualquier bar hasta al amanecer. Pensé que después de la preparatoria se le enderezaría el mal juicio, pero tan solo pasado seis meses de eso, no consiguió apoyo económico para seguir estudiando cómo tanto quería. Al final acabó trabajando en una veterinaria como asistente, de eso hace más de cuatro años, ahora quien sabe…

− Hay que ver que lujos se pueden dar algunos los ricos… −comenzó a decir con una leve cizaña a la vez que se tiraba en el sofá más grande. «¡¿Ricos?! ¿Qué no has visto al bombón que vive al fondo?»

− No son más que fruto de algo que nunca te atreverás a hacer bien.

− ¿Chupar pijas?

− ¡Trabajo! Ya no puedo permitir que me levantes a estas horas o más temprano solo porque te queda de paso… ¡¿me estas oyendo?! −y al parecer no, se había quedado dormida muy pronto. O no, seguro lo hacía para que dejara de regañarle, conociendo lo cabrona que puede llegar a ser. Maldita…

No me quedó más que aguantarla ya que esa maldita bastarda cuatro ojos es mi mejor y única amiga, desde hace mucho. Haría cualquier cosa por ella sin crispar y ella lo sabe, no sé si se aprovecha de eso nada más. Después de todo al igual que yo, no tiene familia. Sé lo mucho que es nacer en la miseria e intentar levantarte, pero Hanji aún no aprendido gracias a cierto ente que le cumple todos sus caprichos.

Volví a la cama después de tenderle una cobija. Espera con muchas ansias que, al despertar, Hanji se pusiera guapa y me dijera: «Levi, lo lamento tanto. Saldré a trabajar como cerdo y te devolveré en oro todo lo que te he molestado. Me casaré y tendré hijos para no molestarte más». Pero todos sabemos que eso no ocurrió, que al medio día me desperté y Hanji seguía, aparentemente, dormida.

− Lo siento −susurró de repente cuando almorzábamos en la sala, viendo películas como cada fin semana desde que me compré ese televisor de 45 pulgadas, ese bellísimo televisor.

− Si vas a decir lo mismo de siempre, ahórratelo −respondí, cortando con sus palabras de una manera muy cruel, pero ya me conoce.

Ella me vio con sus grandes ojos castaños, estaba realmente dispuesta a hablar conmigo y yo sencillamente le dije que se callara, consecuencia de ello no dejaba de doblegarme con la mirada.

− Yo… peleé con Erwin.

«Ah, aunque te dije que te callarás hablarás de todos modos, ¿cierto? ¡Ah! ¡Maldita!»

− Yo realmente me siento muy mal, nunca habíamos discutido tanto por eso −guarde silencio y ella se quebraba frente a mí. No quise verla, pero me era inevitable.

Erwin Smith era ese ente que le cumplía caprichos siempre y cuando permaneciera como su zorrita. Desde que lo conocimos le sugerí a Hanji que no le convenía y eso fue en la preparatoria, pero es una maldita cabeza dura de lo peor. Sea lo que sea no seré su protector, ¡sea lo que sea!

− Él… me dijo que no había hecho las cosas bien. Y tiene razón, sin embargo… −ah, ahí viene−, él también ha hecho cosas horribles y se las he perdonado.

− Hanji, no te quedarás en mi departamento. Te lo digo desde ahora.

Sus ojos ahora rojos lloraban con desesperación cuando solté esas palabras. Su boca gritaba un ronco «¿por qué no me dejas hablar?» y mi cuerpo se activaba para hacer mi limpieza estimulante del día.

¿Has tenido ese momento de estrés critico donde haces algo, ya sea dibujar, oír música o gritar para desestresarte? Pues no hago nada de eso, si me siento así solo tomo mi pañuelo celeste, enciendo el reproductor en la colección " _Awasome Mix Vol. 1"_ de una película que adoro y me dejo llevar por la melodía de _"Hooked on a feeling*"_ mientras limpió los muebles con un hermoso plumero arcoíris.

− ¡LEVI! No me ignores −la ignoré.

Esa misma tarde fui de compras, Hanji me acompañó. Se paseó por los fríos viendo en los refrigeradores transparentes algún bote de helado dentro de su presupuesto mientras que yo compraba carne para preparar durante la semana. Todo parecía bueno, pero a la vez un poco elevado el precio. Supongo que será otra semana de sopas y vegetales hasta que me paguen.

Yo trabajo en una pequeña agencia como gerente de cuentas y aunque mi puesto es importante, apenas estoy empezando y aún no me pagan como se debe. «En balde tiraste esos años estudiando la universidad, ja, ja…», recordar las palabras de Hanji me dan cólera. Al menos tengo una profesión, ¡no ando de vago molestando a mi prima en su propio negocio!

Llevé mi ruidoso carrito de compras hasta el área de enlatados por mermelada. Bueno, con mi primer sueldo me compré esa pantalla de plasma, es mi bebé. Pensar en eso me daba gracia.

− Mi bebé…

− Bonita sonrisa −la frase me entró por el oído, me dio un frío en la nuca que descendió hasta mi médula espinal y mi cuerpo, en reacción, tembló. En pocas palabras: un escalofrió.

− Mierda −la lata de mermelada resbaló de mis dedos por la impresión, batiendo con su exquisito sabor a zarzamora el pobre y recién encerado suelo.

El dependiente que limpió me vio tan atónito como yo le veía.

− Yo… lo siento −susurré con los ojos fijos en la mermelada.

− Cállese −me chistó el chico de enfrente y fue a traer su cubeta con rueditas para trapear aquello. Yo le hablaba a la mermelada.

Ruborizado, me di la vuelta para enojarme luego y ver al causante de ello. Pero no pude molestarme, no con él.

− Perdón −se disculpó, estaba muy pálido por lo que causó−, yo… ¡pagaré por el frasco roto y te compraré otro! −era mi vecino atlético y adinerado, Eren Jeager, que hacía compras hoy como siempre. Y es que este supermercado estaba tan cerca de nuestro edificio que no es sorpresa que nos topemos una… o incluso ya cinco veces en nuestras compras.

− No importa, yo lo boté −objeté.

− Por mi culpa −afirmó, sorprendiéndome un poco por su osadía.

− Pero a mí se me cayó.

− Por asustarte.

Que terco. Lo vi desde abajo y solo pude inclinar la cabeza, alcancé a ver a Hanji detrás de él dándome ánimos con una bolsa de pan y un bote de helado como pompones. Me sentí avergonzado.

− Bueno −irrumpió, rindiéndose−, si no dejarás que te lo pagué, deja que te compense el susto con un café −sonrió, derritiéndome con esa sonrisa carnosa y coqueta.

Hanji desde atrás gritaba en silencio que le dijera que sí, hasta su cara se ponía roja de hacer un esfuerzo innecesario. Me puse más tenso de lo que ya estaba. Me quedé en silencio, meditando aquello. Por fuera parecía un maniquí con la cabeza gacha, pero por dentro mi cabeza andaba con frenesí ideando todas las posibles respuestas y sus posibles resultados.

− ¿Sí? −presionó sin querer a mi jodido cerebro y expulsó lo primero que encontró.

− No bebo café − ¿En serio? ¡¿Quién fue el imbécil que soltó eso?! ¡Alguien será despedido hoy de este cerebro! ¡Estamos en crisis! ¡AH!

− No importa, ya encontrarás algo que te guste, solo dímelo y llámame −comenzó a reír. ¿Ah? ¿Qué fue eso? Vaya, vaya… incluso riendo es más lindo−. Ya sabes… estoy a unos metros de tu casa.

Asentí con la cara seria y dentro de mi cerebro todos se abrazaban y embriagaban por evitar una guerra interna sin saber cómo. Él me sonrío en respuesta y con un leve ademan, se marchó. Regresó, avergonzado, agarró un frasco de mermelada y ahora si se fue. Hanji, en su esquinita, abrazaba el pan como a un bebé y silbaba mientras mi vecino pasaba a lado de ella.

Mientras mi conciencia se volvía a instaurar en sus pequeños cubículos, Hanji se acercaba para colar el bote de helado y pan en el carrito que tenía atrás.

− ¿Dónde carajos andabas, Zoë? −la reprendí para recuperar el aliento.

Hice la vista gorda del helado que metió y agarré un frasco de mermelada para después lanzarlo sobre el pan dentro del carrito. ¡Ella es la causa de la limpieza estimulante de hoy! No merece helado, pero nosotros sí.

− ¿Y bien? −insistí.

− Solo fui a la far/

− Oiga, ¡tiene que pagar esto! −chilló el dependiente.

− Ah, lo siento. Ya voy. Luego me dirás, Hanji −ella asintió y se quedó callada después de eso.

En casa, Hanji preparó la cena, a mí no se me daba tan bien, pero hacia cosas comestibles. Ella, por otro lado, aunque parecían aberraciones, cocinaba platillos muy deliciosos. De nuevo en la sala, quité mi bonito florero de áloe artificial del centro de la mesa para café. Puse nuestros platos y cubiertos. Una jarra de limonada con licor mezclado para darle sabor. Dos vasos, uno para ella y el otro para mí. Y una película de comedia como a ella le gustaba. Había estado muy complaciente, eso me ponía de nervios. Entonces tomó sitió junto a mí en el sofá más grande que ella suele usar como cama y comenzó a comer en silencio.

Yo no me sentía muy a gusto, estaba acostumbrado a escucharla decir un montón de cosas antes, durante y después de comer, incluso si se atragantaba, hablaba.

− ¿Me dirás lo que querías contarme?

− ¿Eh? −ella me miró confundida, incluso inclinó la cabeza sin entender.

La vena en mi frente se infló y a poco estuve de partirle el hocico a patadas.

− ¿Por qué peleaste con el cejudo? −entonces sonrió por mi interés.

− Ah… ¿es que eres así de chismoso?

− ¡Ya habla!

− Va-le… ¿Recuerdas a Mike? −No comprendí aquello, la miré por un momento incluso repitiendo ese nombre.

¿Mike? ¿Quién era? Mike, Mike, Mike... Un sujeto rubio... Ah, el barman del _Freedom Place_ , el bar donde siempre va ella con Erwin. Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver él? Un tipo con Mike, que solo sirve bebidas detrás de esa gran barra y conversa con los malaventurados que se embriagan para ahogar sus penas, si, personas como…

− No… −susurré y ella sonrió.

− "Seee…"

− Tú… No puede ser.

− ¡Exacto! Me sentí tan genial regresarle todos esos años de infidelidad a Erwin. ¡FUE ASOMBROSO! Ja, ja.

− Que bajo has caído −me acaricié el puente de la nariz, nunca creí que. ¡No! Si lo creí, solo que pensé que sería con otro igual de pendejo que Erwin.

− Y hay más −Hanji me sirvió directo de la botella de vodka en mi vaso.

− ¿Más? −me sorprendí y ella se puso de pie sobre el sillón, alzó la botella y gritó:

− Si, ¡Hanji Zoë no será más la zorra de Smith! _¡Ya-hoo!_ −bebió directo de la botella y yo brindé con ella sin dejar de sonreír.

− Estas idiota.

− Al menos esta idiota al fin logró tener el valor de terminar con él. Quería contarte, pero estabas tan enfrascado con el asunto de mi borrachera de anoche que no me dejaste hablar −hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos.

− Bueno, si no fueras tan desgraciada, te hubiera dejado hablar, pero espero que sea definitivo esta vez −si, porque no es la primera vez que ocurre.

Guardo silencio de pronto. El televisor hablaba coherencias y yo me sentí chiquito. Bueno, ¡mucho más chiquito! Ella me observaba con la cara seria y el entrecejo fruncido, su cabello se mecía suavemente por el ventilador de techo, esa única cola de caballo que siempre lleva de manera predeterminada. Me sentí intimidado y esa barrera de cristal entre sus ojos y los míos no retenía la intensidad de su mirada.

− Esta es la definitiva −extendió la mano con la botella justo frente a mí.

No pude evitar sonreír.

− La definitiva −repetí y choqué ligeramente mi vaso con la botella para después de un trago beber todo el líquido.

Esa noche fue algo alegre al final de todo. Hanji regresó a su casa al siguiente día y después no supe de ella en unos meses. Supuse que al ponerle un fin a Erwin significaba empezar de nuevo su vida y esta vez con buen pie. Y al no verla venir de madrugada y ebria, me parecía que estaba en lo correcto. Hasta entonces yo había logrado un buen progreso en mi agencia y conseguido salir sin explotar con mi queridísimo Eren. Las cosas iban a buen pie. Sin embargo, a tres meses de no saber nada de Hanji desde esa cena tan emotiva en la que dejamos la película y comenzamos un karaoke improvisado gracias a las funciones online de mi bebé, ella regresó.

Llegaba de cenar con Eren, había sido la tercera cita desde el incidente de la mermelada. En el parque me había rosado los dedos con los suyos. En el taxi de camino me abrió la puerta. En el ascensor, me tendió un beso antes de llegar a nuestro piso. Sus labios húmedos sabían al azúcar del bizcocho que comió en el parque, su mano tibia me acariciaba el mentón y después la mejilla. Realmente me sentía feliz.

«Buen trabajo chicos, ¡Hoy habrá fiesta! ¡Yay!» Gritaban y vitoreaban en mi cabeza, los fuegos artificiales dentro de mi mente iluminaban mis ojos grisáceos y algo similar se reflejaba en los suyos. Sonrió y me volvió a besar la comisura y fue cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió.

− ¿Levi? −Una mujer en vestido se levantó de pronto de la caja donde estaba sentada, ahí en ese pasillo siempre vacío frente a mi puerta.

− ¿Quién es? −Pregunté apartándome con suavidad de Eren.

Llevaba un sombrero que le cubría los ojos con la sombra que provocaba. Llevaba el cabello largo y castaño abrazando sus hombros desnudos. Un pañuelo entre sus dedos sufría un fuerte estrujamiento.

− ¡Lo siento! −gritó y corrió a abrazarme con lágrimas en los ojos, solo entonces el gorro salió volando de su cabeza− ¡perdón! Sé que dije que haría las cosas bien, pero… pero…

− ¿Hanji? −la reconocí cuando la vi, sus ojos llorosos y la cara enrojecida− ¿Qué paso? ¿Erwin te hizo esto? −no pude evitar enojarme− ¡Ese jodido bastardo!

− No, yo… Estoy.. embarazada...

− Ah... Hanji −suspiré y le devolví el abrazo, acariciando su pelo−, eso no debe hacerte sentir mal.

− No, es que... −jadeó y me abrazó con más fuerza hasta casi asfixiarme, entonces dijo algo muy bajito, casi sin aliento. Me dejó helado. Como un muñeco de trapo, me quedé sostenido por su abrazo. Estaba analizando sus palabras de inicio a fin.

«Es tuyo».

* * *

* _Hooked on a feeling,_ es una bella canción para empezar con buen ánimo, escúchenla y lo hicieron ya, ¿qué les pareció imaginarse a Livai limpiando con esa pista?

Si tienen algunas dudas o sugerencias, incluso opiniones del fic, pueden dejarme un review o bien mandarme un mensaje privado. Espero que les guste, nos leemos luego. Ciao!

 _−K._


End file.
